


No One said Marriage Would be Easy

by orphan_account



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Dan Cain Is now Abigail Cain, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gender or Sex Swap, Megan didn’t die, Slow Burn, genderbent, herbert can be a softy... sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Months after the massacre of the first film, Herbert has an idea to get married so him and Abigail can’t testify against each other in court.
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never really see any genderbending stuff in the fandom, so why not?
> 
> Tell me if you’re interested in the second chapter

“What?”

“You want to be convincing right? And this way you aren’t obligated to testify against me in court if we get caught.”

Abigail sat down, “but marriage? Are you hearing yourself?” 

“I know it’s sudden but I believe it’s—“

“You understand that we would be us getting married, right? Me and you. Are you understanding that?” 

“Abigail, it won’t be that bad.” 

“Are we going to the courthouse?”

“I was thinking just a small wedding, invite a few family members. And we’ll get a cheap photographer for proof.”

“I only have my older brother.” 

“What about your mother and father?” 

“My mom died when I was fourteen and I haven’t talk to my dad in years.” 

“I don’t have a Mother as well.” 

“Are we really doing this?” Abigail asked. 

“I think it’s our best option.” 

“Alright, I still have my wedding dress and some decorations. We’ll have to find a venue, get flowers, and invite guests.” Abigail left the room to raid the attic. Herbert followed her up the stairs as she was pulling out tubs with the label “wedding”. 

“I guess it’s a good thing this junk will finally get used.” Abigail said smiling weakly.  
—-

The ball gown fit her like a glove, and the heels tied everything together. The dress was ballet length with transparent sleeves.

After looking in the mirror once she couldn’t hold back the tears. 

Things were supposed to end so differently. If it wasn’t for Herbert, she would have been already married to Megan. Living a happy life, maybe adopting a child later on. But deep down Abigail knew Megan deserved better then her. Megan deserved everything in the world, not Abigail. She hopes Megan found someone else worthy. 

She turned up her music and twirled in front of the mirror. She giggled thinking about what it would of been like to have danced at her reception.

“Abigail—“ Herbert walked in. 

Abigail turned to look at him and froze. 

He looked taken aback. Abigail covered her face in embarrassment, “Yes Herbert?” She manages to say without her hiccuping. 

“You look beautiful, Abigail.”

“You’re just saying that, Herbert. But I appreciate it.” She turned away from him facing the mirror. 

The realization hit Herbert. He remembered when he met her she was planning a wedding with Megan, she was probably so excited. Looking at her now he realizes how much he ruined for her. 

He remembers the day Megan Broke off the engagement. Abigail was a mess, she wouldn’t leave her room or eat. It took time for her to finally look at Herbert without crying. He noticed that Abigail never yelled at him that it was his fault. 

A dark place deep in Herbert was happy that brat was gone. It’s not that he hated Ms Halsey, but she distracted Abigail from their work among other things. Abigail has lots of potential and doesn’t need a distraction.

He saw the veil on her bed. He picked it up and walked towards the crying Abigail. He slowing placed the veil on her head. 

Abigail opened her eyes, tears still rolling from her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Abigail. Truly, I am” 

Abigail smiled at him and went to the dresser to turn off the music. 

"Wait, Abigail. Don't turn it off just yet." Gregory interrupted. The man grabbed her shoulder, looking nervous. "Now I don't know much about dancing, but if you want...” 

Gregory watched the smile slowly return to Abigail's pale face and felt something like relief. There was a spark of hope in the young woman's eyes.

"Let me teach you?" Abigail ask, and Gregory's hesitancy was just as obvious as his feelings for his apprentice.

——

He hadn’t thought about a ring. Abigail’s brother was the first to point it out. 

Abigail came up with the explanation that they couldn’t afford one right now, which wasn’t a complete lie. But when she said this his father looked disappointed. 

Herbert did have quite a bit saved up. So the next chance he got he went to a nearby jeweler. Stepping into the place he was completely lost. 

He wondered to the rings and the sales girl strike up a conversation. “Looking for a ring for a special someone.” 

“Clearly.” 

“Tell me about them.” 

Herbert rolled his eyes, “HER name is Abigail.” 

“Okay tell me about Abigail.” 

He sighed, “she’s a doctor at the nearby hospital.” 

“Ah. What is she like?”

“She’s kind, unforgivingly compassionate for others.” 

He looked at the rings, “she deserves the world. She would do anything for anyone. The way she looks at others as if they could do no wrong...” 

“What does she look like?” 

“Beautiful... she has the prettiest brown eyes. Her smile could... just light up a room.” 

“This Abigail sounds like a great gal.” Herbert snapped out of his daze. “Um, yes she is.” 

“Do any of these catch your eye?” 

Herbert saw a simple one with a single diamond, “that one?” 

She hands him the ring, and it looked alright. He couldn’t really afford anything else. Compared to her last one this one was nothing. 

“I’ll take it.” 

“That’s great! I’m sure she’ll love it. The way you talk about her you two must really be in love.” 

Herbert was taken aback at the comment. He didn’t know how to rely except a nod. 

Walking out the store he opened the box to look at the ring. 

The realization finally hit him.

—-

Herbert knew he loved her a few weeks after the massacre. He was going through withdrawals from the reagent.

Abigail was there. 

She took everything Herbert threw at her, but she never left. He had her cry quite a few times, but every time he woke up she was there either giving him water or dabbing his face with a wash cloth. 

He could tell she wanted to yell and scream at him, but she would just walk out the room. 

But it was one night that he recalls so vividly. He was crying from the pain, and Abigail was there. She was talking him through the spasms, caressing his face. 

“Do you hate me, Abigail?” 

The question was out of no where, and it clearly caught her off guard. 

“I don’t hate you, I get upset sometimes but I don’t hate you.” 

“It feels like you hate me sometimes.” 

She smiled at him and wiped a tear from his cheek. “Well I don’t.” 

“Why are you helping me?” 

“Because I care about you, Herbert. You’re my friend.” 

“Friend?” 

She nodded. Herbert hasn’t had a friend since Dr. Gruber even then. She was like no one else, anyone would of left him by now. 

He knew at that moment her was in love with her and it scared him. 

He knew his study of the reagent would take up his time, he knew he wouldn’t have time for dating or anything like that. He didn’t even feel the want for friends. 

But the night he moved into her house he knew Abigail was different. Then when the cat attack him And he reanimated it, Abigail didn’t look at him with disgust but with aw. She hadn’t called him a freak and demanded him out of her house. Abigail only went to dean Halsey because of Megan, that damn girl.

Abigail was someone that Herbert could trust and rely on.


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None

Hi there dear readers.   
I just wanted to apologize for this story. I wrote this story with no ill intent in mind. I love the reanimator movies and fandom, and I just wanted to write a harmless AU story about just them getting engaged to help each other in court. I love the ship Dan/Herbert a lot. 

But a commentator told me it was homophobic to do that. And I just want to apologize to those I have offended, that wasn’t my point to do so. I was under the assumption that a genderbending AU was a common thing. I see it in many other fandoms, so that’s my fault for assuming.

English isn’t my first language and I’m also not the best writer. In the past I have written gay relationships and people have told me I was doing it wrong, I do practice a lot trying to fix it. This story was just a quick thing I wanted to write before I got busy studying for the psats. 

My thought process was that Herbert would love Dan no matter what was in between his legs. I see where I was wrong and won’t do it again. I was trying to avoid offending anyone by writing something I knew how, a striaght couple. This was something I wrote in an hour, and with no ill intent in mind. 

I write fanfics on English so I can practice English. 

I’m sorry and I take all responsibility and won’t do it again. I’m sorry to those I disappointed abs offended. 

I want to keep the story up as a reminder to myself in the future. But if you think I should take it down just let me know.


End file.
